


Rewards

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Demon Sex, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are so much easier when Damian's good while Dick's gone.</p><p>incubus Damian au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

                The business meeting had taken much longer than Dick had anticipated. Having left Damian home alone for several hours, he expected to return to a house filled with objects broken in a fit of rage. Much to his (pleasant) surprise, everything was in order. The sink was empty, the whir of the dishwasher filling the silent apartment. The living room was spotless, with the racks of movies lined perfectly, the remotes placed in order of size on the coffee table, and the pillows placed on their proper couches.

                Dick was especially pleased to find the bed made.

                The scent of lavender fabric softener filled his nostrils as he leaned against the bedroom’s doorframe. He looked over the bed, making a pleased noise at the tightly tucked corners of the black and blue sheets. His expression darkened with hunger when he directed his attention to the body curled on top of the tucked comforter. Long, lean limbs were folded, pillowing his round face in the dark expanse of skin. His tail flicked contently against the dark blue sheets, leading a line up to the demon’s exposed back. The shorts he wore barely covered anything, but it was enough for him to not be nude when Dick wasn’t around.

                Dick chuckled softly as he stepped across the room, closing the distance between him and his demon. He sat down next to the boy, careful not to disturb the other with the bed dipping beneath his weight. He reached out and traced the navy blue dyed leather collar around the creature’s neck before hooking his finger in the D ring. He held it firmly as he leaned over and nuzzled the boy’s neck, letting the fresh scent of soap, and something down right _addictive_ , fill his nostrils.

                Damian made a soft noise, but kept still. “You’re late,” he murmured. “You promised you wouldn’t be.”

                Dick slowly kissed his way down to Damian’s neck. “Tommy and Bruce wouldn’t let me leave.” He nuzzled the boy, once again breathing in the incubus’s intoxicating scent. “You were very good while I was gone.”

                Dick sat up to see Damian’s smug smirk. The demon stretched out, tail flicking with the arch of his back, and then crawled to rest his torso in Dick’s lap. “Of course. I _am_ perfect.”

                This earned the boy another chuckle. Dick scratched gently at the base of Damian’s spiraled horns. He didn’t miss the way Damian’s breath hitched and his body tensed for a moment. The sharp point of his tail gently traced the length of Dick’s arm.

                “Not quite,” Dick replied with a pleasant smile. “But you are getting better.”

                Damian puffed his lip out into a pout. Dick leaned over, kissing the demon roughly to rid the boy of the expression. He bit down on Damian’s lower lip, tugging on it and swallowing the boy’s following moan. He fisted Damian’s hair, holding the creature in place. He was devouring the demon, despite Damian being the one to feast on the desire blossoming between them.

                Damian’s lips were swollen when Dick finally pulled away. Dick could see the hint of dangerously sharp fangs from behind the boy’s parted lips. Damian’s chest was rising and falling quickly as soft gasps escaped his open mouth, ringing loud and clear in the silent room.

                Dick’s grin became downright wicked. “Good boys deserve rewards, yeah?”

                Damian swallowed, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he nodded. “Yes, sir,” he breathed, lips tugging back up into a smirk.

                Dick ran his fingers around the base of Damian’s horns, relishing in the soft moan it earned him. He leaned forward, tracing the shell of Damian’s ear with his lips. “I won’t even make you beg,” he murmured. His lips curled even wider at the following gasp.

                “Thank you, sir,” Damian purred, tail flicking contently.

                Dick hooked his finger in the metal ring on the boy’s collar. He pulled on it, leading Damian until the boy was on his knees. “Lube,” he ordered.

                Damian’s cheeks tinted red. He nodded, leaning forward for a soft, thankful kiss. Dick began stripping, tossing articles of clothing as he watched the boy’s long, dark limbs stretch out. Damian rummaged through the nightstand before producing a bottle of lube. He crawled back to Dick’s side, sitting on his legs the way he had been taught.

                Dick took the bottle from him. “Shorts off.” Damian nodded, and then wiggled out of the shorts. The jeans slowly revealed more kissable skin followed by a half-hard cock. Damian kicked the shorts to the ground, but wasn’t given enough time to sit back down before he was yanked into Dick’s lap.

                Dick claimed Damian’s lips in another hard, biting kiss, distracting the demon while he slicked two fingers. He wasted no time thrusting them into the boy. He smirked at the moan he was swallowing. He gave Damian no time to adjust and began to thrust the digits, spreading them and stretching the demon fast enough that he was sure there had to be a sting to it. If there was, it didn’t seem to bother Damian. His back arched, pressing his chest against the hand that was now roaming his chest and pinching at his nipples.

                “If you were good more often, you’d receive more rewards like this,” Dick purred against Damian’s lips.

                “I know,” Damian growled against the man’s lips. He dug his fingers into Dick’s shoulders, threatening to pierce the skin with sharp nails. However, he knew better. When he felt a particularly sharp jab of Dick’s fingers – something he had quickly discovered to be a warning – he released the man and crossed his arms behind his back.

                There was no warning before Dick was thrusting a third finger into the boy. “If you knew,” he growled, accenting it with another harsh thrust, “then you wouldn’t act out as often as you do.”

                Damian bit his lip, nearly breaking the flesh apart with the pointed ends. His brows furrowed and he swallowed back a moan. “I behave well enough,” he protested.

                Dick smiled as he kissed the tip of Damian’s nose, spreading his fingers wide. He watched as the demon shuddered in his lap. White pearls were beginning to collect on the tip of his cock, threatening to drip down along the shaft. He gripped the length, fingers gently running along the boy’s shaft.

                “You obviously don’t pay attention to how often you’re punished.” Dick let his forehead rest against Damian’s as he began stroking. “Ask nicely for me.”

                Damian took a deep breath. “ _Please_ fuck me, sir,” he growled.

                Dick grinned as he pulled his fingers away. He adjusted his hands, putting one on the demon’s hip and the other on his own cock. “Spread yourself.”

                Damian lowered his hands, gripping the globes of his ass and spreading them. Dick led the boy down on his cock. He bit back a groan as Damian’s body began to take him. The demon didn’t struggle to stretch to accommodate his girth. He remained still until he was fully seated in Dick’s lap, and then crossed his arms behind his back once more.

                Dick moved both hands to grip Damian’s as. He dug his fingers into the muscle, leaning forward to kiss the demon. “Don’t cum until I say so. You can touch me.”

                Damian smirked at that, sliding his hands up to cup Dick’s cheeks as the man claimed his lips in another kiss. Dick began to move his body, setting the pace that he was going to be riding the man. Damian closed his eyes, moaning against Dick’s lips as his body easily slid up and down the man’s shaft. It felt like the demon was made to be his. He took the entirety of the length without complaint, and his eyes always fluttered shut, lips parting, once Dick was fully inside. Damian panted, chest rising and falling rapidly despite the normal pace.

                He looked fucking perfect while riding Dick.

                “ _Sir_ -“

                “Keep going.”


End file.
